


Progress

by still_lycoris



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Fanaticism, Gen, canon-compliant mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor has always been annoyed by his flatmate - but Igor may have his uses ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

Igor Strausman had never annoyed Victor more than the day he had the temerity to die on the premises.

He was completely comfortable with Igor’s morphine use. Oh, it was utterly idiotic, yes, but if a man wanted to rot his brains, who was Victor to stop him? Besides, it kept the man out of the way which was very important, given the nature of Victor’s experiments. Explaining to Igor would have been tedious at best, dangerous at worst. Much easier to have a man lying around the place who was out of his mind. If occasionally annoying when you had to step over him or listen to him ramble – or stop him stealing your money to spend on drugs. All irritating but copable with.

But he was far more irritated to find the man _dead_.

He glared down at the body, thoroughly perplexed. What on earth was he supposed to do now? Oh, obviously in _theory_ , he should fetch the police, get them to cart the corpse off, maybe write a note of condolence to a family who wouldn’t care anyway. But in practicality, well, that was just obviously not going to work. He couldn’t _possibly_ have the police running around. All their time-wasting questions and investigations, the poking and prodding … and what if they wanted to go into the basement? No, things in there were far too delicate to be invaded by policemen.

Ought he move the body? That would take time and effort and he’d have to be so careful not to be seen. And where would he dump it anyway? The river? Well, it wasn’t _impossible_ but getting it there, lugging it about … what a waste of time and energy. Time and energy that could be spent doing such important things, such important work!

So, since both of those options were out, well …

It wasn’t really like he’d done anything _wrong_ , was it? _He_ hadn’t killed Igor. Igor had just awkwardly died. And it wasn’t as though anybody _liked_ Igor. Victor had probably liked him best and he hadn’t actually _liked_ him. Nobody would miss him. Nobody would care. If Victor just … tidied the body up for a while … later on, he could reproduce it, do something better, give the man a proper burial … it wasn’t as though he was _hurting_ after all. He was _dead_.

Which really meant that he wasn’t using any part of himself …

A little part of Victor did find it disturbing as he carefully cut the eyes out. It was a bit bloody, a bit more gruesome than most of the other things that he’d done. He couldn’t help wondering if this was absolutely right. If it was absolutely the best thing to do.

But the _science_. The _progress_. Nothing could be more important than that. Nothing. Squeamishness could not be tolerated. He had to fight such petty feelings if he was going to succeed.

He _would_ defeat death.

Igor would probably have appreciated his contribution if he hadn’t been dead.

Which really, proved how important it all was, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschristmas


End file.
